In The End (Reboot)/Episode 3: Fallen Angel
This is the third episode of In The End. Story John wakes up in a dark room. It looked like a medical facility. Mike then enters the room. "Why are you doing this, Mike?" John asks in a furious tone, "These are innocent people. They don't deserve this!" "I am trying to cure the zombie plague, you see. They are just a means to an end. I'll be a very powerful and wealthy man," Mike answers. John is clearly losing his patience. "This is inhumane, what you're doing to them. I cannot stand for this, and neither can your fellow senators," John replies, clearly angry. He then gets up and starts running away. "Get him!" Mike shouts. Several armed guards chase after John. He eventually came into a room containing several walkers that Mike was experimenting on. Mike then entered the room. "What are going to do, John?" Mike asks, "You can't do anything." John then grabs a gun off the table and he turns to Mike. He clearly had enough of him. "I can do this," John answers. John then starts shooting all the walkers, killing them. Dennis was among the walkers killed. "NO!" Mike shouts. "Accept it, Mike. This ends now," John replies. Mike is clearly furious at John for killing his test subjects. Mike then brings in two living subjects and a captured walker. "This walker will bite them and they will turn. I am going to test the cure AmeriTech developed so that they will become humans again," Mike states. John then shoves Mike to the ground and he busts out Lane and Jessica, the two captured subjects. They then flee the room. "After them!" Mike shouts as he regains his footing. Armed guards then chase after John, Lane, and Jessica. They then escape the AmeriTech compound. "Thank you Senator Barrasso," Lane says. "I'm fine," John replies, "I'm going to have a press conference. You two can come with me." "That's good," Lane replies. "I'm all in," Jessica replies. "Then that's settled. I'm going to Cheyenne for the press conference." The three of them find a car and they drive away from the AmeriTech building towards Cheyenne. Jacob, Ryan, Hailey, and Simon stand outside the camp as the car arrives. Jessica, Lane, and John walk out. "We have to stop Mike," John states. "Oh shit, where is he now?" Jacob asks. "He's in the old AmeriTech building," John answers. "That's awesome. We should go there," Jacob states. "We should. Mike must be stopped," John replies. Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz' as Jacob Edwards *'Josh Lucas' as Ryan *'Lily Loveless' as Hailey *'James McAvoy' as Simon Adams *'Andrew Garfield' as Dave Prescott *'Chris Pratt' as Noah Johnson *'Jaimie Alexander' as Eliza Co-Stars *'Jake Abel' as Ben *'Summer Glau' as Lisa *'Macsen Lintz' as Lucas *'Kyla Kennedy' as Amy *'Willa Holland' as Ashley *'Logan Lerman' as Nathaniel *'Dave Franco' as Lane *'Adrianne Palicki' as Jessica *'Brandon Routh' as Dennis (Zombified) Special Guest Stars *'Mike Enzi' as himself *'John Barrasso' as himself Deaths *Dennis (Zombified) Adapted Scenes *The killing of the zombified Dennis was adapted from Chapter 3 of the original story. *The group first encountering Lane and Jessica was adapted from Chapter 5 of the original story. Trivia *First appearance of Lane. *First appearance of Jessica. *Last appearance of Dennis. (Zombified)